A Perfectly Logical Explanation
by TheTrueMan
Summary: Follows the episodes of GF with a Dipper-centric POV. Dipper deals with becoming a man, solving the greatest mystery he has yet to uncover and his conflicting feelings for Mabel. Eventual Pinescest! (P.S I don't own any of the rights to Gravity Falls, there'd be more Pinescest if I did).
1. Entry 01

Prologue - Entry 01

The Book was old and the knowledge within even still older than it and upon opening the Worn and Torn book one would be inclined to find mostly illegible or indecipherable writings. But more importantly one would find the writings of one Dipper Pines, one of the last owners of said book, detailing his discovery of the Puzzle. His cunning unraveling the mysteries of Gravity Falls and of a Love Story untold. And it would all start like this…

_Ah, Summer Break! A time for leisure, recreation and takin'er easy… Unless your me! Queue crazy monster/golf cart chase. My name is Dipper, the girl next to me about to throw up is my sister Mabel. You may be wondering why we're on a golf cart fleeing from a monster of unimaginable horror._

_Rest assured, there is a perfectly logical explanation._

_Let's Rewind, it all began when our parents decided that we could use some "fresh air" (their words not mine). They shipped us up north to a sleepy town called Gravity Falls, Oregon to stay at our Great Uncles place in the woods. For first impressions, it wasn't all that great. At best our room could be described as slightly clean and mostly filthy, there was even a goat on my bed… This didn't Mabel too much, my sister tended to look on the brighter side of things but I was having a hard time getting used to our surroundings._

_Then there was our Great Uncle Stan (the best way to describe him is "that guy", you know the one. First in line for Freebies last to pull out his wallet, yea "that guy") Our Uncle transformed his house into a tourist trap he called "The Mystery Shack". The real mystery was why anyone came (with displays like Sascrotch) and guess had to work there (Me, oh and Mabel too). It looked like it was going to be the same boring routine all summer._

_Until One Fateful Day…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

**So let me say a few things, first off this will eventually lead to Pinescest So there's that and obviously this will follow the episodes of Gravity Falls but remember this is a fanfiction so there will be a bit of deviation from the actual plot (though I will try to stay true to it) For this point on most of the chapters will be from Dipper's point of view (if not all of them). If you're wondering about any of my other works I do plan to continue "Above and Below". Any who I think that's all I got and I hope you enjoy it enough to review! **


	2. Tourist Trapped (Part 1)

Chapter One Tourist Trapped

I watched the windex mist against the glass jar silently, the eyes inside blatantly not staring at me. Behind me I could hear Mabel mumbling to herself, assured of her victory. Sometimes I really didn't know what to think of her. I had watched her earlier when she had set all this up, also I noticed how I was the one doing all the cleaning as she stalked a customer all around the shack waiting to spring her trap on him. I heard chuckle to herself like a madwoman and the words "I Rigged it" quickly made me act (because who want's to be the only one working, right?).

"Mabel, I know your going through a boy crazy phase but uhh… I kinda think your overdoing it with the crazy part." I flinch unintentionally, it had sounded so much better in my head.

"WHAT?!" was her loud response as she abruptly blew a raspberry at me, her eyes crossing and her tongue wriggling strangely. She then proceed to leave her hiding place behind the bobble heads to launch into one of her light spirited monologues on how her actions could be a good thing, she did it enough at home for me to recognize the way she drew her hands to her chest in what she believed was a hopeful way.

"Come on Dipper! This is our first summer away from home! It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance!" And for a moment I saw a sad distant look in her eye but it cleared as she swung her arms happily to her words. I didn't blame her for being lonely, but I needed to make a point.

"Yea, but do you need to hit on every guy you meet?" I asked. She stared at me blankly and I could tell she was pondering all of the guys she had hit on, probably in flashback form in her own mind… I guess. A confident smile spread like an infection over her face, I could feel her grin oozing at me.

"Mock all you want brother but I gotta good feelin' about this summer! I wouldn't surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now!" She said smugly, her thumb point back to the curtained doors of the exhibit "museum".

I couldn't help but laugh as Grunkle Stan walked through the door at that moment, belching as he did. He looked a little worse for wear but I figured it was only because he had a late night or such doing old man stuff. Mabel frowned and under her sigh I could hear a disgusted "oh why".

"ALRIGHT, alright! Look alive people! I need someone to go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest," Grunkle Stan Grumbled as he held out some wooden signs, all advertising the Mystery Shack, his one eye scanning the room. Before I could respond I heard Mabel call out "Not it" and I quickly did the same followed by Soos, who had been busy hanging a shelf.

Grunkle Stan gave him a look of contempt before berating him with a cold "Nobody asked you Soos…" Soos stared with a slowed looked on his face before responding "I'm cool with that" as he bit a chocolate bar held within his doughy hand, his gnarled teeth easily slicing through the candy. Stan sighed before turning to Wendy who lounged behind the cash register.

"Wendy I need you to put up this sign!" Said Stan gruffly. Turning to her to see her reaction. She didn't even look up from her magazine (Because she's kinda a badass like that) while waving him off.

"I would, but I can't uh, ah.." she grunted as she stretched one arm out making a grabbing motion in the empty air. "Reach it." she said dully, dropping her arm to the her side.

"I'd fire all of ya if I could." The old man wheezed under his breathe. He removed his eye patch assessing the room again before his eyes landed on me.

"Alright let's make it, Eeney, Meeny, Miney…" he called pointing towards us randomly before settling on me.

"You!" He point forcefully at me and I think I may have jumped… just a little.

"Aw What?!" I really did not want to do this. "Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods I feel like I'm being watched." I balled my fists, I really did not want to do this. He pinched the bridge of his nose before groaning.

"Ugh, this again-" I cut him off "I'm telling you something weird is going on in this town! Just today MY mosquito bite spelled out BEWARE!" And it did! It had me Freaking with a capitol F. I pulled my sleeve back to prove my point and he looked at my arm with disbelief and confusion.

"That says BEWARB…" he answered and I looked down slightly embarrassed (hey it's hard to see your whole arm!). Stealthily I tried to hide my bug bite that still freaked me out.

"Look, kid! The whole 'monsters in the forest' is just local legend drummed up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that!" he made sure to air quote monsters in the forest and then pointed to a fat sweaty man who was almost fondling one of the Stan BobbleHeads that Mabel had set up. With that he threw the signs to me.

"So quit being so paranoid!" And with that I was out of the pseudo-paranormal shack and on my way to the woods.

.  
I had been out there for over an hour hanging signs in relative silence. The quiet only being broken by my hammering and my occasional complaint to no one. Mabel and I had been here for a week so far and so far this had to be the worst! I didn't so much mind the work but it seemed I was the only one doing it. So I continued to rant to myself as I hammered my merry way through the woods.

"Ugh, Grunkle Stan, Nobody ever believes anything I say." I sighed moving one placing the sign on the nail and moving to the next tree. But as I strike the nail instead of sinking into the wood I heard a resounding metal thud. My first thought…

"Huh?"

I strike the tree again this time with just the hammer to make sure I'm hearing right. Again the metal clank sounds. Looking at the tree I realized the bark was off colored and reaching out I feel that only part of the tree is metal as I wipe dirt off of what seems to be a hatch.

Opening it I was a bit confused to find some kind of device inside. Looking at it I didn't know if it would do anything but I figured there were only 3 buttons and in the worst possible scenario they wouldn't work (boy was I wrong). As I clicked on into place could hear a machine and the bleat of a goat I hadn't realized was there. Looking back there was a hole that hadn't been there before. A foreboding overcame me as I approached it.

"What the…?"

Inside the hole was dirty and worn-out looking book. Picking up and clearing off some of the dirt and cobwebs I could see a golden hand with 6 fingers adorning the front of the leather bound book and the letter 3 emblazoned on the golden palm. Upon opening it I could see a page saying "Property of" but the name had been ripped out and across from it the other page told me it was indeed Volume 3. I turned the page and began to read.

"It's hard to believe it's 6 years since I began the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon."

Turning the page I became more confused at the weird creatures, photos and writings in the book. What was worse was it was hard to read as the writing went from legible to chicken scratch to runes and symbols I didn't understand.

"What is all this?" I had to wonder.

"Unfortunately my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before he finds it. Remember - In Gravity falls there is no one you can trust."

The words "TRUST NO ONE!" Written in red ink were scrawled largely underneath the words. Again the foreboding feeling came.  
"No one you can trust…" I said quietly, closing the book. I had to think what was I going to do now. Plans I had to make Pla-

"HELLOO!" A voice startled me from behind causing me to yelp and fumble the book around in my shaky hands. "Whacha reading'? Some nerd thing?!" I instantly recognized it as Mabel. I really didn't know how to react! What should I say? What should I do?! I tried not to look directly at her.

"Uhh Uh, it's nothing!" I stuttered.

"Bluh Bah, Ahh it's nothing!" She said with mock nervousness, shaking her arms then laughing.

"Are you actually not gonna show me?" She asked jokingly and for a moment I saw a look of hurt and disappointment in her eyes. I frowned looking up at her as she stood over me on a log, the book clutched tightly under my arm.

"Uhh, Let's go somewhere private.." And we headed back to shack. I made sure to look to see if we were being watched, this book had proved it was totally possible but besides the mostly empty spooky forest all I saw was Mabel curiously glancing down at the book every now and then.

.

We had been in the living room for the past 30 minutes Mabel and I had been looking over Book 3 and after getting past all the ominous-ness of it, I had become ecstatic! Proudly I paraded the book around with me as she sat on the arm of the lumpy yellow recliner that Stan called his favorite.

"It's amazing! Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid but according to this book, Gravity Falls has this secret dark side!" I said proud of the fact that I could prove I wasn't the crazy twin… to the crazy twin…

"Woah! Shut up!" Mabel yelled before slapping the book away (I really couldn't tell if she was mocking me or not so I continued on).

"And get this after a certain point the pages just stop, like the guy writing it just mysteriously disappeared!" I smiled, this was a puzzle and I'm good at solving things (it's my forte). Before I could go on though the doorbell interrupted my train of thought.

"Who's that?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, time to spill the beans!" Mabel said sheepishly as she knocked over a bean can with her own added "BOOP" sound effect. "Beans." She then looked up at me and thrusted her arms.

"This girl's got a date, Woo Woo!" She said before giggling and falling backwards into the seat of the chair. I face palmed.

"Let me get this straight. In the hour that I was gone you already found a boyfriend?" I questioned, I was a little more than annoyed that Mabel would just go out with a stranger.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just irresistible!" she said feigning innocence and punctuating the word irresistible with a silly wave of her arms, her floppy sweater sleeves dancing along and her smile full of metal gleaming happily in the light. And though what she said was pretty much true, I would never let her know that (it would go straight to her head). The doorbell rang again and she rushed off letting out a screaming of "Coming!" to signal her departure. It was fine, I guess. More time to read. I settled myself in the spot that Mabel had once occupied and prepared to read but as soon as I open the book a voice came from the doorway.

"Whacha readin' there slick?" startled I dropped the book and looked to see Grunkle Stan leaning in the doorway, sipping cold diet soda (blegh).

"Oh uh, I was just catching up on.." I reached down hiding Book 3 and grabbed the closest magazine as he walked up to the chair.

"On eh… Gold Chains for Old Men Magazine?" I said hesitantly as I opened it up, unsure of what it was. Grunkle Stan smiled looking down at me as he leaned on the chair.

"That's a good issue!" he said taking another sip of his diet soda.

"Hey family!" Mabel called from the doorway, both Stan and I looked over and for a second I believe we both had the same shocked look on our faces.

"Say hello to my new boyfriend!" and at that moment the lanky figure in the doorway stepped forward to reveal a strangely pasty teen with a hunched poster and dirty, ripped hoody.

"S'up?" he said in a gravelly voice, barely lifting his hand to wave.

"Hey." I greeted and Grunkle Stan replied with "How's it hangin'?"

We stared a moment longer before Mabel started to talk again.

"We met at the cemetery!" She said airily before groping his arm. "He's really deep! Oh little muscle there!" she sighed dreamily squeezing his arm. "That's heh What a surprise." she said smiling awkwardly at her family.  
"So, What's your name?" I asked and cringed as my voice cracked slightly. Mabel's boyfriend frowned then grunted for a moment.

"Uhh, Norm-al Man?" he grunted with a scowl. Mabel grabbed his arm smiling up at him.

"He means Norman!" she clarified. Ok suspicion alert tingling, something was off about this guy.

"Are you uh, bleeding Norman?" I asked trying to bring attention to him. He looked at me for a second with a strange expression before grunting something about jam.

"AH! I LOVE jam!" Mabel agreed giving him a playful slap to the chest. "Look at this!" she yelled pointing between them like their mutual like of jam was a tangible thing.

"So you wanna go, err hold hands, somewhere, whatever?" Norman grunted. Mabel giggled at this smiling happily.

"Oh. Oh my goodness!" she bounced happily before turning to the door. "Don't wait up!"  
She called as she ran out with Norman following clumsily behind her, hitting his head on the way out. And then I knew there was something about Norman that wasn't right. And I decided to consult The Journal.

.

Sitting comfortably in front of the stained glass window in our Room I skimmed through the Journal trying to find anything to help me. The red light cast from the window menacingly filled the room as I read. I flipped through pages until I saw a familiar looking figure in the red light.

"Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes, these creatures are often mistaken for teenagers. Beware Gravity Falls nefarious Zombies."

And looking at the hunched figure looking on the page I swear I could just as easily see Norman there, rotting and falling apart ready to eat Mabel's brain… Ok what was left of Mabel's brain. And I let out a loud scream that echoed through the shack.

"ZOMBIES!"

Looking out the window I could see Mabel sitting on Grunkle Stan's picnic table and Norman stumbling to her, ready to strike. I saw her say something and smile up at him as he put his hands around her neck. I screamed again and then felt completely ridiculous when he removed his hands and I saw a daisy chain necklace hanging there. She smiled at him again and I didn't know what to think. Crawling down from my perch by the window I contemplated it.

"Is my sister really dating a zombie, or am I just going nuts?" I asked myself seriously needing an answer (because I really don't want to be the crazy twin).

"It's a dilemma to be sure." A voice startled me and I may have jumped a little more than necessary. Realizing it was just Soos changing a light but (right in front of me, how did I miss that?) I quickly calmed down. "I couldn't help but hear you loud talking to yourself in this empty room." He added as he continued to fiddle with the light.

"Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend. He's gotta be a zombie right?" I asked, and yea I know he probably wasn't best person to ask but I needed another opinion and I knew I could get Soos to believe me or at least play along.

"Hmmm, how many brains didja see the guy eat?" he asked seriously looking down from his ladder. I groaned.

"Zero…"

"Look dude, I believe you. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman, pretty sure that dude's a werewolf." he said his face showing no hint of deceit, as he stared blankly over my head. I'm pretty sure he's pulling a Mabel right now. A moment later he gave a quick shake and the serious look on his face returned.

"But ya gotta have evidence. Otherwise people are gonna think your majorly a coocoo clock." he said waving the screwdriver around his head. I frowned thinking his words over.

"As always Soos, you're right." I said nodding at him to humoring him. He got another look on his face and I'm pretty sure he was trying to channel Jedi but it failed horribly.

"My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse." he said solemnly, bowing his head. Grunkle Stan's voice called up before anymore could be said. "Soos. The portable toilets clogged up again!" he called and so tightened his hat and got that serious look in his eyes again.

"I am need elsewhere." He said with a squint before stepping backwards into the hall. I frowned and tightened my grip on The Journal, I had mad up my mind. My sister could be in trouble, it was time to get some evidence. I grabbed my camera from out of own of my bags and ran off to find Mabel and Norman.

.

When I found them they were at the Gravity Falls Memorial Park, most kids just called it "The Park" since it was really the only one. I felt kind of strange spying on my sister and her boyfriend but I kept telling myself it was for her own good, kinda like my own personal mantra. And So I watched and recorded.

After close to an hour of failed attempts at Frisbee the 2 wondered to The Diner, getting there first I picked a booth and hunkered down. I watched as Norman stumbled up and broke the glass window to open the door and as the two ate pancakes I wondered why no one had said anything about the window.

Eventually they left The Diner and I followed the 2 as they frolicked through the graveyard, the only place that Norman seemed lively all day. They skipped till Norman fell into an open grave and then promptly clawed his way out true to zombie fashion then gave a roar. The 2 started at each other for a moment and then started laughing. At that moment I had decided I had seen enough and left.

.

I had been helping Soos when Mabel got back, I didn't even know she was bruching her hair in our room until I walked in. And seeing the happy look on her face I felt bad for what I was about to do.

"Mabel, we've gotta talk about Norman." I said with a what I'm sure was an upset look (I was going for stern). Scowling I put my hands on my hips as she smiled.

"Isn't he the best? Look at this giant smooch mark he gave me!" she sang happily as she turned her head. I yelped when I saw the huge pink mark on her cheek and felt a strange tingle in my chest that I couldn't place (most likely anger that someone would dare do that to MY sister!) Then she laughed.

"Haha, gullible! It was just an accident with the leaf blower!" she said having another one of her "flashbacks" (I really gotta talk to her bout those before they catch on) an for a moment I really wondered what had happened when she finally said that it had been fun. But there were more serious matters at hand,

"No Mabel, listen I'm trying to tell you that Norman is not what he seems!" I said anxiously, pulling out Book 3 to show how serious I was. She gasped looking worried for a second before whispering

"You think he might be a vampire?" then she pulled a 180 and happily said "That would be so AWESOME!" I frowned at her, bring the book closer so she could see.

"Guess again sister, Sha-bam!" I cried holding out the book as she gave a confused look and startled squeal. I looked to see I had open the book to the wrong page and it displated a disturbing looking garden gnome. "uh, Oh wait! I'm so-sorry, sha-bam." I quickly said showing the correct page this time. She gave me a disbelieving look.

"A zombie? That is not funny Dipper." She said seriously with a small frown.

"I'm not joking!" I argued as I started to pace (nervous/focusing habit) "It all adds up! The bleeding, the limp. He NEVER blinks. Have you NOTICED that?" I demanded seriously. And for a teeny tiny second I thought she would listen to reason.

"Maybe he's blinking when you're blinking?" never mind, I had to keep trying through.

"Mabel, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls?" I asked looking around. "Trust No One!"

"Well about me, huh? Why can't you trust me?" she asked and then with a Beep and a Bop a star earring was clipped onto each ear.

"MABEL!" I yelled as I grabbed her "He's gonna eat your BRAIN!" I screamed as I tried to shake some sense to her. Scowling she grabbed my hands and threw them off.

"Dipper, listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date at 5 and I'm gonna be adorable!" she said poking me violently in the chest and forcing me back. "And he's gonna be dreamy!" she said angrily poking me again and pushing me by the door. I tried to talk but she wouldn't let me. "AND I'M NT GONNA LET YOU RUIN IT WITH ONE OF YOUR CRAZY CONSPIRICIES!" She yelled as she slammed the door.

"What am I gonna do?" I sighed to myself as I sat down by the door to think.

I considered staying there to sulk but when I heard her getting ready I decided that maybe I should move (to avoid the awkward sibling moment sure to come). Steadying the camera I decided that I should look through the footage one more time so I made my way downstairs to the yellow chair in the living room. I settled and began my search.

.

"Hoo Hoo! Hoo Hoo! Clang! Clang!"

I jumped as the ancient dusty owl clock mounted on the wall chimed. I had been engrossed with the video and felt a bit embarrassed, but no one had been around to see it (luckily). A moment later I heard the doorbell ring and then Mabel yelling as she ran down the stairs. She pulled on one of the sequin covered monstrosities she called a sweater just as she reached the door.

"Hey Norman! How do I look?" She asked with a hopeful smile. When I seen it I couldn't stop the frown that covered my own. She waited holding out her sweater displaying the cat on front as if his words were the most important in her life.

"Shiny." He mumbled, and that was enough for Mabel. Her face lit up as if she had just won a million packages of smile dip (that candy they didn't make anymore, it was always her favorite) as she reached for his arm.

"You always know what to say." She replied as she pulled him along, the two leaving for there date. I felt my frown grow deeper as I watched them leave (through the door that Mabel had left open! Come on, we weren't raised in a barn…)

I looked back down at the camera, its contents still playing. A scene of hopscotch, them walking, Mabel feeding squirrels, Mabel dancing in the park. I frowned again.

"Soos was right." I sighed ready to give up. "I don't have any 'real' evidence." Not any besides a hunch and a strange book I found. "I guess I can be kinda paranoi-"

But then what I saw would change everything. There in the forest, Mabel and Norman were watching a deer in the distance. It seemed normal enough, , normal couple, a normal boy, a normal boy making his move. I watched as he put his arm around her and his hand fell off.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Ok here's the next chapter it was going to go over all of episode one but I didn't have enough time (wanted to leave a post before my birthday ended) anyways let me go over a little bit more about the story. I this Mabel and Dipper are 14 (at the moment). Anything in italics is from the journal. There will be chapters that I guess you could call "fillers" because they will take place between some of the episodes we've seen. There will be no OC's there might be some parody monsters of my own design but that's it. As always I hope you enjoy it and if you do, drop a review! **


End file.
